Where My Heart Lies
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: [YYHIY]Eh! Naraku in the present! and Kagome in the past! Shoot! Who's going to save the world when there is no defense the world could do to kill Naraku? Oh wait, there's our favorite spirit detectives! (New Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Summary: Kagome is heartbroken, and the Shikon no Tama is complete, also the gang is dead. Naraku is still alive but is in her time. Kagome cannot come back to her time, because Naraku put a spell on the well. Koenma starts to notice the people in the Ningenkai are randomly dying. He then spots a youkai, but the youkai is not from the Makai. He sends the Reikai Tantei to destroy the youkai who is killing all the humans in the Ningenkai. Will the Reikai Tantei figure out who this youkai? Will Kagome get back to her own era?  
  
A/n: Kagome and Kurama are 18 in this fic, while Yusuke and Kuwabara are 17. And Hiei, well he only looks like 18; but he, of course, is not18.   
  


* * *

  
Feudal Era:  
  
It was dark, and the stars glistening out in the midnight sky. The moon was a  
  
crescent shape, and it seemed to shine its light on a figure, in the middle of the Inuyasha  
  
forest. The figure was sitting on the edge of a well covered in vines. The figure's eyes  
  
clouded with sadness and grief. Anger, hatred, and sorrow rolled off her aura. The sky  
  
became clouded, as if she controlled the weather by her emotions. It started to rain...  
  
hard, and thunder had clashed through the midnight sky.  
  
A tear slowly dripped down to the wet ground. The figure did not move from her  
  
spot. "Why...?" She whispered, as more tears escaped from her eyes. "Why did you  
  
leave me?"  
  
/Child/ She heard someone say. She looked around but saw no one. /Child, it is I,  
  
Midoriko, I have come to inform you something important. /  
  
"Midoriko?" She asked.  
  
/Hai, it is, I, Midoriko./  
  
"What is it, Midoriko-sama?" She asked.  
  
/Naraku's spell on the well will weaken on the night of a red moon. Before the red  
  
moon, you shall train to be stronger. Once the spell is weakened, you will make some new  
  
companions./  
  
"Who are these companions do you speak of, Midoriko-sama?"  
  
/Do not worry about that right now, child. Train and you will become strong  
  
enough to defeat Naraku, but know this. You cannot defeat Naraku by yourself. You  
  
would need the help of these new companions and never be too confident./  
  
"But when will the red moon appear?"  
  
/It will appear in a year, child./  
  
"A YEAR?!" She shouted, but it was not loud enough to disturb anyone while  
  
people are asleep.  
  
/Yes, a year but that you should not have any concern about that. You will return  
  
to your time./  
  
"Okay, Midoriko-sama. I will do all that I could to defeat him, even if it costs my  
  
life. I assure you that I will defeat him." She said with determination.  
  
/Good luck, child... Kagome...my daughter.../ With that said, Kagome gasped.  
  
How could she be Midoriko's daughter? She was not born, during this time or before that.  
  
She would ask that question later, if Midoriko ever came back and talked to her that is.  
  
She walked out of the Inuyasha forest with determination. She headed towards  
  
Kaede's hut knowing that the old miko would be there.  
  
As she entered Kaede's hut, she noticed something peculiar. She scanned the  
  
room for any signs of disturbance and found none. She looked at where Kaede lied and  
  
walked over to the old miko.  
  
"Kaede, I have something important to tell you." Kagome said. The old miko did  
  
not move. She just lied still. "Kaede...?" Kagome asked. She kneeled near Kaede and  
  
moved Kaede to face her.  
  
"KAEDE!" Kagome screamed out. She woke up the whole village, who rushed  
  
towards there. They all crowded the hut's entrance. One of the village men walked inside  
  
the hut.  
  
"Kagome-sama, is there something wrong?" The village man asked. Kagome  
  
looked at him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"K-kaede's... dead..." Kagome whispered. The village man gasped.  
  
"I will tell the villagers, and we will give her a proper burial." He said. It was a  
  
night of sorrowfulness for many, especially for Kagome. She had lost the only one who  
  
mostly could understand her. The one who was like a grandmother to her and now she's  
  
dead.  
  


* * *

  
A/n: Hope you enjoyed it. This just came up on my mind, and I had to write... err... type it. Well, tell me what you think of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. ~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~  
  
Ningenkai:  
  
The streets flooded with humans much to one's disdain. He walked aimlessly on  
  
the streets not knowing where to go. He wore brown cargo pants and a white muscle t-  
  
shirt that showed off his well-built chest. His eyes were of a peculiar color, which were a  
  
violet color.  
  
'Hm... where should I start? After all, I have plenty of time to take over this  
  
world. Besides, I did have a great time slowly torturing the miko's family.' The man  
  
smirked, as he remembered how he gotten into this world.  
  
Flashback: (A/n: This is going to be in his POV)  
  
I had fallen in the dry well, when the miko shot a purifying arrow at him. I  
  
barely dodged because of that. Luckily, for me, I had survived; and now I am in this  
  
world that smelled of... humans much to my disdain. I had nearly gag at the smell of  
  
ningens. 'Where the hell am I?' I mused.  
  
I noticed there was a roof over the well. 'Hn. Only ningens would do such a thing  
  
like this.' I jumped out with one leap, which was not too hard. I opened the shed door,  
  
and there a full blast of this world almost knocked me out. The air was gassy and too  
  
much toxic. Loud noises could be heard, and right now, I wanted to puke.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" I heard someone say. I looked towards where the voice  
  
came from. A middle age woman came out. She looked a bit like the miko, but much  
  
older.  
  
"Hey! Y-you're not Ka-kagome! Wh-who are you?!" She asked and yelled in a  
  
frightened tone.  
  
"Your death." Her eyes widened and ran towards inside the house. I could hear  
  
rambling, as I slowly walked towards the house. I was about to knock down the door,  
  
when an old man came out and throw me these... ofudas that did not have any affect on  
  
me.  
  
"Stupid old man." I held him by the neck and squeezed hard. He tried to breathe  
  
but could not. I smirked at the sight. I grew tired of him quickly and threw him down the  
  
steps. I heard some bones crack much to my enjoyment.  
  
"Ojii-san!" I heard a little boy yell. He tried to get away from the woman's grasp.  
  
I slowly walked towards them and closed the door behind me.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The man smirked as he walked towards a park. He heard a few people talking  
  
saying something like 'toddler' and 'Yusuke! You should call Koenma-sama that!' He  
  
seemed interested in the conversation the group was talking about.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Boton had all met up in a secluded area of  
  
a park. "Man, where is the toddler!? He is taking too long!"  
  
"Yusuke! You should not call Koenma-sama that!" Boton yelled, while hitting  
  
him on the head with her oar.  
  
"Ow! Boton!" Yusuke yelled, while rubbing his head with one arm. Kurama just  
  
shook his head and thought, 'When will he ever learn?' Hiei just looked at the sight  
  
amused, and Kuwabara was laughing his head off at that.  
  
"Sheesh, Boton, you didn't have to do that. ...Do you have a crush on him?"  
  
Yusuke said with a sly smirk. Boton blushed crimson and whacked Yusuke on the head.  
  
"I do not have a crush on Koenma-sama." Boton said still blushing. Yusuke  
  
smirked.  
  
"Sure, Boton, sure."  
  
"I do not, Yusuke! I repeat I do not like Koenma that way!" Right at that time,  
  
Koenma came in the clearing in his teenage form. He flinched when he heard Boton say  
  
that but no one noticed luckily for him. 'Since she doesn't like me that way, I guess I'll  
  
never tell her how I feel.' Koenma sadly thought. Boton and Yusuke were fighting and  
  
did not noticed Koenma.  
  
"Ahem." They both stopped and looked at him. Boton bowed apologetically.  
  
"Well, since you two stopped fighting, I'll give you your mission." Koenma said. They  
  
all looked at him waiting. "Okay, has any of you heard about what happened to the  
  
Higurashi family at the Sunset Shrine?" Kurama nodded along with Yusuke and  
  
Kuwabara. Hiei did not give about that, and Boton already knew because she had to  
  
guide their souls to the River Styx (A/n: Is that correct?).  
  
"Get to the point." Hiei said broadly.  
  
"I was getting to the point, Hiei. Well, since most of you know about the deaths  
  
of the Higurashi family, they were not supposed to die until a few more years. Also, how  
  
they died, was not caused by a human. I had Boton here inspect it before the ambulance  
  
and such got there. There were claw marks around the old man's neck and no youkai has  
  
gotten pass the barrier between the Makai and Ningenkai. I have checked who the youkai  
  
was and could not find any records of him/her." Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama  
  
were very interested in this case now. They had never gotten a case like this.  
  
'This for sure will be a lot challenging.' Kurama mused. He was excited but did  
  
not let his excitement show. Hiei seemed eager to start the case, and the same with  
  
Kurama he did not let it show.  
  
"Well, you had better start searching, before any more innocent people get  
  
hurt." Koenma said as he and Boton entered through a portal to Reikai.  
  
"Where should we start guys?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"How about we split into two; Hiei and I will go check around the Sunset Shrine  
  
in Tokyo, and you two will check around this neighborhood." Kurama said.  
  
"Hey! We shouldn't be doing this like demon go with demon human going with  
  
human! How about Hiei and me go check around the shrine, while you and Kuwabara  
  
check around this neighborhood." Yusuke said. Kurama mentally sighed.  
  
"Very well, but Hiei has a say in this you know."  
  
"Hn. Whatever I'll just go with the detective."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
'Hm... very interesting, maybe I could toy with them. However, this time I will  
  
make sure I would make no mistake. Nonetheless, find out that I am the youkai they are  
  
searching.' He mused. He entered the clearing where the four stood.  
  
"Excuse me, I could not help but... overhear your conversation." They all stared  
  
wide-eyed at him but soon narrowed their eyes at him.  
  
"Who are you?" A youkai wearing all black said. 'Hm... he's trying to hide his  
  
youki. How pathetic, he can't even hide it.'  
  
"I am Naraku." I calmly said. They were very wary of me I could tell. It was so  
  
obvious.  
  
"You know, youkai, you are not exactly good at hiding your youki at all." I said.  
  
I smirked when all their eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean by that?! I hid my youki perfectly!" The youkai wearing  
  
black yelled. He looked pissed much to my enjoyment.  
  
"More like pathetic." I said. The white parts in his eyes were almost bleeding  
  
crimson like his original eye color. The only thing that kept him from going into youkai  
  
rage was something I could not figure out.  
  
"Please, do not anger my friend here." The redhead with emerald eyes said. I  
  
could sense he was a youkai yet human. 'Odd... how can he be youkai and ningen at the  
  
same time?' I thought to myself for awhile trying to figure out what he was.  
  
"Naraku, is it?" He (Kurama) asked. I nodded after he broke my train of  
  
thoughts. "What do you exactly want?" I mentally smirked.  
  
"I want to find the person who killed the Higurashi family. They were very  
  
close to me, and I might be of some use to you to help track down the youkai who killed  
  
them." The one wearing black looked at me still wary. "Also, can I please have your  
  
names? After all, I am going to help you." The three nodded (As in Kurama, Yusuke, and  
  
Kuwabara).  
  
"Well, sorry for being quite rude. My name is Kurama and that is Hiei." The  
  
redhead said. He had pointed towards who Hiei was. He scowled when he was introduced.  
  
"Hey, I'm Yusuke Urameshi." The boy with slicked black hair said.  
  
"And, I'm Kuwabara Kazuma." An ugly boy said. He had orange hair in this  
  
strange style.  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all." I said politely. I could tell how strong  
  
they are, and they were quite strong. I can probably toy with their minds, but that Kurama  
  
boy seems quite intelligent. Therefore, I should probably send him back to the feudal era  
  
with that Kagome girl also that Hiei. Probably, they would kill each other. I already know  
  
that the miko would purify them to bits because of their youki. 'Yes, my plan would  
  
certainly work.'  
  
"Well, is there any questions?" I asked.  
  
"How do you know about youkai?" Yusuke asked. My lips almost curved up into a  
  
smirk.  
  
"I've encountered a few youkais before." They all nodded.  
  
"Well, since you are going to help us, why don't you go with Hiei and Yusuke."  
  
Kurama said.  
  
"Very well, then." We all left in two different directions.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"That Naraku guy creeps me out, Kurama." I said, while Kurama and I walked  
  
checking any youki around the area.  
  
"I know, Kuwabara, but he's are only lead to who the youkai is." Kurama said. I  
  
sighed. I knew it was true, but I could not help but get these bad vibes from him. I could  
  
not sense any youki from him, and he almost seems to be completely human.  
  
End of Chapter ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Author's POV: ~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's POV: ~@~@~@~  
  
Kurama's POV: ~#~#~#~  
  
Hiei's POV: ~$~$~$~  
  
Naraku's POV: ~!~!~!~ (These will be most likely the main people talking from their perspective) ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
As we walked up the shrine's steps, I could not wait for me to perform my plan.  
  
My lips curved up into an almost wicked smirk, but it was a smirk nonetheless. I saw the  
  
two, Hiei and Yusuke, walking behind me. I could tell that they are still wary of me.  
  
Maybe, I should perform my plan later. They do not suspect a thing, and Hiei still seems  
  
pissed at me. Well, the miko will have to wait a little longer for her new friend. I  
  
mentally sighed.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
It's been one month now, and I had almost perfected the katana. I just hope  
  
everyone in my era is doing alright, or at least most of them alive and still breathing. I  
  
mean Midoriko said she'll be slowing time now, and she said one day over there is one  
  
week over here. Seriously, now I have to do the math because she just told me last night  
  
in my dreams.  
  
FLASHBACK/DREAM  
  
I walked along in the dirt path towards Kaede's hut. Everyone was alive, but I  
  
could see some other people's images overlapping theirs. For instance, Miroku's image  
  
was overlapped by this ugly guy with orange hair; and Inuyasha's image was overlapped  
  
by this boy who looked about my age and had slick black hair and this arrogant look.  
  
Kirara's image was overlapped with a cute little blue thing that had black hair (A/n: If  
  
you didn't know that is Puu.). Shippou's well let's just say it was someone much more  
  
taller than his being and had silvery hair and these cute fox ears. A black, spiky haired  
  
boy overlapped Sango's image.  
  
I had just turned my back for just one second; and when I looked back, they were  
  
the now the images that I saw.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" asked I... afraid. They were just my friends before and  
  
now... they turned into them.  
  
"You shouldn't be afraid of them child. They are the companions I spoke to you  
  
about." I looked behind me to see Midoriko.  
  
"But, who are they?" I reverted my gaze back at them. Everything had frozen.  
  
"And why does their image seem to overlap my friends? Are they the reincarnations of  
  
them?" Midoriko chuckled.  
  
"Iie, you'll find out who they are once you get out of the feudal era." Said she. "I  
  
have slowed time. For everyday over there, it will be a... month as you call it. Now, child,  
  
I have to take my leave."  
  
"Bu-..." I did not finish my sentence or word because she disappeared in a puff of  
  
smoke and because I woke up.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM  
  
I just wish I knew what was running through that mind of hers. Okay, now since  
  
there is twelve months in a year, and one month is a day over there. That would mean that  
  
since there is seven days in a week that would leave off five and that would mean one  
  
week and five days. Is that right? Grr... math is so evil to me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Kurama and Kuwabara checked all over the neighborhood, they had waited for  
  
Yusuke, Naraku, and Hiei at the same park. "Dammit! What is taking them so long?!  
  
They are only checking some stupid old shrine!"  
  
Kurama was getting tired of Kuwabara ranting the same thing repeatedly. He was  
  
trying his best not to strangle him. "Kuwabara, calm down. They will be here in a few  
  
minutes... hopefully." He muttered the last word under his breath.  
  
"They'd better be!" yelled Kuwabara. He sat down on the bench next to Kurama.  
  
After a few minutes, Hiei, Yusuke, and Naraku returned. 'Thank kami- sama!'  
  
mused Kurama. He stood up to greet them, while Kuwabara yelled at them for taking so  
  
long.  
  
"Can you just shut up you buffoon?" asked Naraku. Well, it was more of a  
  
command. Kuwabara shut his mouth quickly, as he felt as shiver come up his spine.  
  
Kuwabara then regained his composure.  
  
"Grr... baka, nobody commands, I, Kuwabara Kazuma!" Naraku just raised an  
  
eyebrow at him.  
  
Naraku stood and started to brush the invisible dust off his clothes. "If it is a fight  
  
you want, it's a fight you'll get." Said Naraku. Naraku then stood calmly, eyes narrowed  
  
at Kuwabara.  
  
"Heh! You think you can defeat me!" (A/n: Sorry Kuwabara lovers peoples yea  
  
well I just need to add this... yea.) yelled Kuwabara. He then charged at Naraku, who just  
  
stood calmly. Hiei did not exactly care about whom he was beating up, but this time he  
  
was interested. Especially, it was about pummeling Naraku. Naraku swiftly dodged  
  
Kuwabara's attack.  
  
'Amateur.' Mused Naraku. He deflected one of Kuwabara's punches and made a  
  
front kick, hitting Kuwabara in the stomach.  
  
"You two stop it right now." Commanded Kurama. He was getting annoyed by  
  
their almost childish like antics. The two did not stop, and it seemed as though they did  
  
not hear him. Hiei didn't exactly want the fight to end because Naraku was most likely  
  
beating the tar out of Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke noticed Kurama's frustrations and yelled out, "You two just stop it!"  
  
They still didn't stop. He started to become frustrated by this. Now he knew how Kurama  
  
felt. A sudden idea came upon his head. "Hey, Kuwabara! Yukina is here!" That made  
  
Kuwabara stopped, making Naraku punch him-hard. Now, there on the floor lied  
  
Kuwabara unconscious.  
  
"Well, at least, they stopped." Murmured Kurama. He looked at Naraku. "Naraku,  
  
could you please put Kuwabara against that tree."  
  
"Why, don't you do it, kitsune? I'm not his keeper." Said Naraku. He just walked  
  
away from the group, forming another devious plan in his mind.  
  
Kurama sighed and dragged the unconscious Kuwabara, putting him against a  
  
nearby tree. Yusuke looked at the sky, having many things on his mind. First, it was  
  
Keiko, who is probably at home doing her homework. Then, it was his mother- probably  
  
getting drunk and is smoking. Then, it was that Naraku guy. Next, was Koenma-stupid  
  
toddler. Also, it was... (A/n: You get the point... hopefully)  
  
~Naraku~  
  
How can I not get them suspicious? Hm... hopefully I can create another  
  
offspring of mine and change its scent, so they cannot recognize it was made by me. Plus,  
  
I can just eliminate easily. I could tell that to gain the koorime's trust, respect, and loyalty  
  
you have to be very good in your battle skills. Plus, Kurama's will be hard to determine.  
  
His is even harder to gain. Even though he has a kind nature, I could tell he does not trust  
  
that easily or even easily at all.  
  
I smirked mentally. "The harder it is, the more fun it will be." I said aloud. I left  
  
somewhere far away from the group. Hopefully, they will be stupid enough not to notice  
  
anything is wrong.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
[Kagome]  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" hissed a snake youkai. It slowly and carefully  
  
went up to me.  
  
I just stood there, looking him very amused. "And what if I do not want to,  
  
youkai?"  
  
"Then you shall die a painful death," said the youkai. I rolled my eyes. 'They  
  
always say the same thing.'  
  
"Hm..." I started to walk around him, keeping the same distance I had. I eyed him  
  
carefully. Something was not in place here.  
  
[Author's POV]  
  
As Kagome walked around the snake youkai, she quickly took her bow off her  
  
shoulder and took three arrows out. She turned around and shot them, hitting a youkai.  
  
She looked back at the snake youkai, who glared at her.  
  
"You shall die now, for you killed my companion." The youkai attacked her in  
  
great speed.  
  
Kagome sidestepped, and the youkai hit numerous of trees. "Bitch!"  
  
She smirked, for it looked quite funny at the fact the youkai ran into trees. "Leave  
  
now, or I'll kill you myself."  
  
The youkai paid no heed and in rage charged towards her. Kagome sighed  
  
mentally and erected a barrier just in time, and the youkai bounced back but hissed in  
  
pain for it had purified him.  
  
Kagome let her barrier down and said, "Since you had not heeded my warning, I  
  
am forced to kill you." She then shot a purifying arrow at it, causing the snake to scream  
  
in pain and dissolve it into nothingness.  
  
[Kurama]  
  
I noticed that something was not right here, so I had went to Spirit World to find  
  
out. I walked calmly towards Koenma's office but only saw the ogre, Jorge there.  
  
"Jorge, where is Koenma?"  
  
"U-uhm-um..."  
  
"Jorge, just forget it. I already know." I began walking towards where all of the  
  
records were.  
  
"No, you can't go there!" shouted Jorge. He kept finding excuses to keep me from  
  
going there.  
  
I finally reached the place, and I opened the door, with Jorge still making up  
  
excuses. I noticed that Jorge bowed to Koenma asking for forgiveness.  
  
Koenma just ignored him and looked at me. "What do you want, Kurama?" He  
  
then began searching for something.  
  
"I really want to know the details of how they died, Koenma. Plus, I want to know  
  
about this man, Naraku. He said that he knew the Higurashi family."  
  
Koenma looked at him. "Well, they had died by some youkai is all I know, but  
  
what of this man Naraku. I don't recall the Higurashi family having a very close friend."  
  
Koenma began rubbing his chin.  
  
He then looked at Kurama and said, "You may search around for anything about  
  
Naraku, Kurama. It may lead us to somewhere."  
  
"Hai, Koenma," said Kurama. He bowed in a respectful way and left the room.  
  
Kurama began searching in the library, looking for anything about Naraku. He  
  
looked everywhere but found none. He was about to look in some other section, until a  
  
book fell out of a shelf.  
  
Kurama looked at the book questioningly and slowly picked it up. On the title, it  
  
said "Shikon no Tama".  
  
"What does this book have to do with anything with Naraku?" asked Kurama to  
  
no one in particular.  
  
Kurama sighed and opened the book. He looked at the first page, and it read:  
  
.  
  
"As a girl about fifteen wearing an indecent kimono appeared out of nowhere, she  
  
had been attacked by a centipede youkai. The girl had miraculously escaped from the  
  
centipede's clutches but unfortunately got captured by some villagers.  
  
They had thought of her as a kitsune in disguise, or a spy from another country.  
  
Murmurs were being held between the village men and women. Soon an old woman,  
  
came out, an old miko to be precise. She threw dust, purifying dust, at her, but it did not  
  
work. Soon, they had realized that she was not a monoke.  
  
The girl later at night stayed at the old miko's house, but the centipede youkai  
  
came rushing towards the village, shouting, "I want the Shikon no Tama".  
  
The girl had run out of the village not wanting to have anyone hurt. She then ran  
  
towards where the God Tree lied. Earlier before, they had captured the girl, the girl  
  
stumbled upon the God Tree, where an inu hanyou lied. He had been put into eternal  
  
sleep, by a miko fifty years before.  
  
The girl had called out for help and that woke the inu hanyou up from his slumber.  
  
The inu hanyou had tried to get the arrow that pierced through his skin, pinning him to  
  
the tree, but could not.  
  
The girl came out to the clearing, and somehow they ended up in an argument.  
  
Not noticing the youkai, the centipede had bit the flesh of the girl on her side. The Shikon  
  
no Tama had gotten out of her body, and the centipede youkai gulped the jewel down its  
  
throat, making the youkai one hundred times stronger.  
  
The girl removed the arrow from the hanyou's body to save her life and everyone  
  
around hers. The hanyou then started laughing uncontrollably and sliced through the  
  
youkai's body, killing it.  
  
The Shikon no Tama was then gotten out by the old miko, for she took it out with  
  
the girl's sense of sensing it. The hanyou then had plans to take it and attacked the girl,  
  
when the miko had told her to take it and run.  
  
The miko started to cast a spell, while the girl ran. They were at a bridge, and the  
  
girl slipped and fell, dropping the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The girl stood and tried to get it, but the hanyou beat her to it first. Just in time, a  
  
necklace zoomed through the air and fell around the hanyou's neck.  
  
The old woman had yelled out, "Kagome, say something to subdue him." The girl  
  
complied and shouted, "Osuwari!" The inu hanyou fell face flat. The girl continuously  
  
shouted "Osuwari" until the inu hanyou fell out of the hole of the bridge he created.  
  
The next day, the girl was captured by a crow youkai controlling a samurai. The  
  
inu hanyou killed the body the crow youkai used, but it swallowed the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The girl shot a purifying arrow at it and killed the youkai, but the arrow had  
  
pierced through the Shikon no Tama, which spread throughout Japan.  
  
The inu hanyou and the girl formed an alliance and started collecting the Shikon  
  
Kakera. They soon met a baby kitsune, whose parents were killed by the notorious  
  
thunder brothers. Along the way, they met a monk, who had a curse that was passed  
  
down from his grandfather. Later on, they met a demon exterminator, whose village and  
  
family were killed by the same person who curse the monk.  
  
They soon battle after two years past by, it was with the person who cursed the  
  
monk and killed the family of the exterminator. The battle was long and hard. The monk  
  
did not survive, for the man-no youkai opened it enough and killed the monk by letting  
  
him be engulf by his Kazaana. He used the exterminator's brother to kill her, and now  
  
both siblings died.  
  
The fight with the inu hanyou and the youkai were very unknown. It looked like  
  
both sides did not want to lose, but the inu hanyou's will seemed to give up but kept  
  
rebuilding itself.  
  
Just then, one slip up by the inu hanyou caused his death, and his body pierced  
  
through the tentacles. The girl, who had watched all her companions and friends die  
  
notched an arrow on her bow. She strung it and the arrow whizzed fast as lightning,  
  
hitting the youkai only destroying half his body.  
  
The youkai had ran away, and the girl chased after him in a devastating way to  
  
defeat him.  
  
They neared the well that the girl seemed to usually hang around with, and the girl  
  
notched another arrow and shot it again.  
  
It hit him but by barely making him fall down the well. The girl then fell onto her  
  
knees, tears streamed down her face. "You... bastard... I'll find a way to kill you,"  
  
whispered the girl.  
  
.  
  
As Kurama turned the page, it left blank, as rest of the pages in the book. "Hm...  
  
this is quite interesting, even though it does not have to do anything with Naraku. I'll just  
  
take it with me for something when I'm bored." Kurama said to himself. He then began  
  
searching the files of Naraku.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
A/n: If there is anything wrong with the story of what happened in the Feudal Era, please don't get mad. I just do not remember stuff. I just have it mixed up and all. Well, hope you like the chapter, well, ja. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: _I do not own IY or YYH._**  


* * *

**[**_Yu Yu Gang _**_Hiei's POV_]**  
  
I glared at Naraku. It has been already a month now, and he is scheming something. I know it,  
  
but I can not penetrate through his mind.  
  
He smirked at me, when he noticed that I was glaring at him. He seemed very unaffected by  
  
my glare, which made me glare at him more. I will kill that damn bastard. I swear it!  
  
Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see that it was Kurama. "I need to speak  
  
with you, Hiei." He said in his usually voice.  
  
We walked away from a hearing distance from them. "I could not find any file on Naraku.  
  
That must be his nickname. Otherwise, I could have found a file on him." I knew what he was  
  
going to say. He wanted me to probe his mind.  
  
"Hn. I can't even get through his mind to get any information." He looked surprised for half  
  
a second then regained his composure.  
  
I knew the question he was going to ask. "He must have had years of training to put barriers  
  
around his mind." Kurama nodded in an understanding way.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, we walked to where the group and... Naraku was.  
  
We got there. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing, while Naraku leaned against a tree. He is up  
  
to something, and I knew it.  
  
"Minna," calmly said Kurama. Everyone looked at him. "We will search around again. After  
  
all, we could not find the youkai who killed the Higurashi family and the Towana family."  
  
There goes Kurama again, instructing everyone. "Though, this time, I will go with Naraku to  
  
check the Higurashi shrine. Yusuke and Kuwabara will search around this area. Hiei, since you  
  
are the fastest, you will be searching in the Towana residence and the area around."  
  
Everyone nodded at their new arrangements. However, it is not new because the only people  
  
who switched were Kurama and I. Besides, I work better alone.  
  
We all went into our areas to search. Though, I could not help but feel that Naraku will be  
  
plotting something.

* * *

**[_Naraku_]**  
  
Kurama and I searched around the house. There was nothing. It was time to put my plan into  
  
action anyway. I walked over to the well shed. I opened the door.  
  
"Ano... Kurama-san," I said.  
  
He came over and asked, "Nani?"  
  
"It is the well. For some reason, I feel this unusual aura around it." He closed his eyes to feel  
  
if he could sense any energy or some sort.  
  
He reopened his eyes. "Yes, I feel it too. We should tell Hiei and the rest." He was about to  
  
get that communicator.  
  
"Kurama-san?"  
  
"Hm...?" I silently said the incantation really quick.  
  
I smiled at him and said, "Sayonara." I pushed him down the well. I saw his facial expression,  
  
which was shock and surprise. A flashing purple light met him, taking him to Sengoku Jidai. I  
  
smirked at my accomplishments.  
  
One is down, and three more to go. I sealed the well. I did not need that Kagome-girl to come  
  
back. She will ruin everything.

* * *

**[_Kurama_]**  
  
I landed on the bottom of the well with a small thud. What just happened?  
  
"Hey, you, do you need help?" from above, someone asked. That was when I noticed there  
  
was a sky.  
  
"Iie," I shouted out to them. I jumped out of the well and landed on the ground. I studied my  
  
surroundings quickly. I was in a forest. Youki could be sensed everywhere.  
  
I then saw the person, who called out to me. It was a girl. Eyes that are blue were so calm and  
  
collective. Her hair was a midnight color. She seemed to notice that I was staring at her, so I  
  
quickly turned my head to look at a different direction.  
  
"So, were you fooled by Naraku?" asked the girl. How did she know Naraku?  
  
"How-?"  
  
"He is an enemy that killed my friends, so you must've been fooled. So, what has happened  
  
in that time era?" That time era? Does she mean that I am in a different era?  
  
"Well...?" She asked irritated.  
  
"The Higurashi family and the Towana family died by a demon." Her eyes widened, then she  
  
looked angry.  
  
She walked over to a tree and punched it, sending it back. The tree had collided in with other  
  
trees, taking them out of their roots. She fell to her knees and started crying.  
  
The only thing I could do was go to her and try to comfort her best as I can. "He killed them!  
  
He killed my family in this era! And, now he had to kill my family in that era!" She started  
  
crying on me.  
  
I hugged her. My chin rested on the top of her head. I used one hand to stroke the back of her  
  
head. I whispered, "Shh... just calm down. They would not want you to cry. Wouldn't they want  
  
you to be happy?"  
  
"Y-yes..." she stuttered out.

* * *

**[_Yusuke_]**  
  
Okay, now we are at the usual place to tell each other what we found out. Usually, it would  
  
be either someone died or we found nothing. I watched as Kuwabara started petting his kitten  
  
and started playing with her.  
  
I smiled to myself. He really likes cats. Hiei came, right after I smiled to myself. "Hn. Where  
  
is the fox and the other idiot?" As always, Hiei demanded to have his question answered.  
  
"They are probably coming here," I replied. That is when Naraku showed up but no Kurama.  
  
"Eh?! What happened to Kurama, Naraku?!" I worry over my teammates too much, but it is  
  
mostly because they are my closest friends.  
  
"Shiramasen (I don't know)," said Naraku. I came over to him and held him by the collar.  
  
"How can you not know?!" I yelled. He seemed unaffected by it, which made me angrier by  
  
the second. I was about to hit him in the face because he did not answer my question, when  
  
Kuwabara said.  
  
"Urameshi, just let him explain what happened first," What? Kuwabara was standing up for  
  
this guy? I shook my head, besides, this might be a good idea. If I hit him for no reason, I will  
  
feel guilty.  
  
I let go of him. "Now start talking!" I ordered.  
  
"Fine. We were checking around the shrine grounds. While we did that, I turned around  
  
because I felt something. The next thing is that... he disappeared."  
  
** END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

A/n: /yawns/ so tired... okay, now Kurama is in Sengoku Jidai. Now, he has to train with Kagome to get stronger. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and... Naraku will now have to search for Kurama and the murderer. Even, though, the murderer and the person who made Kurama disappear is right next to them. 


End file.
